WoFMBers
Note: This is yet another WiP brought to you by Galaxian Explosion. It is because it's hard to determine whether someone is active or not that the list has been changed. Thanks! List of All Taken Nicknames A. * Abyss * Ace * Adventure * Aether * Alice * Alpha/Alphawolf (previously Aquawolf, Aquamancer/Aqua, and Riverbeast) * Am chicken * Am duck * Am egg * Am sunglass * Amarok * Amazingwriting * Amber * Ambreeze * Amethyst/Amy/Oblivion * Andalite * Andromeda * Angel * Angie * Apocalypse * Apolaka (Mayari) * Aqua * Aquadragon * Archangel * Arctic * Ari * Arial * Ark * Astra * Arrow * Artemis * Atbash (previously Peacock, Olympia, Anxiety, Cipher, Irio, Azure, and Amare (there may be more)) * Athena * Aura * Aurelia * Autumn Librarian * Ayce * Azure B. * Baker * Basilisk * Bastat (Now Grendel) * Bear * Bengal * Bess * Bitter * Bixbite/Red Beryl/Specter (I think?) * Blizzard * Blizzy * Blossom * Blue * Blueangel * Bluejay * Bobcat * Bookdancer5 * Bookworm * Bramble * Breaker * Breeze * Bri * Bubble * Burner C. * Cain * Caleo * Calytrix * Camila * Candy * Carbide * Cat/Catarriving705 * Catshock * Catsocks * Celestial * Cheryl * Choco-Minty * Cindering (previously Secretkeeper, I believe) * Clear * Cleopatra/Artist * Clever * Cleverfighting/Cleaver * Confidence * Corey * Cormorant * Cove * CP * Crazy * Crescent * Crimson * Critical hat * Crystal * Crystalite D. * D3rp * Daisy * Dancing * Danger kid * Dark cat * Darksea * Dart * Dawn * Dawny * Delirious * Dellow * Demon * DerpSloth * Diamond * Dipper * Dipper Pines * Disaster/Dizzy * Diving * Donut Puppy * Doughnut * Downpour * Drago (previously DragonMind) * Dragon Cat * Dragonrider * Drippy * Drizzle * Dromeosaur * Dusk * Dynasty/Goose E. * Eclipse * EclipseShine * Egg (???) * Eirlys * Electric * Element * Elf * Eliza * Ellysia * Ember * Embers * Emerald * Emma * Enchanted/Chan Chan * Eternal * Eucalyptus * Eureka * Eventide/Spectral * Exelsior F. * Facet * Fairy * Fairydragon * Falcon * Fallonius Battluminus (Fallon) * Fanfir * Fantasy/Lilac * Fatey * Fathom * Febreeze(-sama)/Cheese * Fennec * Fiona * Firefly * Firework * Flame * Flash * Flicker * Foodle * Forest * Fossil * Fox * Freedom/Mod Eerf * Frostbyte * Frosty * Frozen Flame * Future G. * Galaxian Explosion (Galaxian, GalaxE) * Galaxy * Gem * Gem.exe * Ghost * Gleam * Glamour * Goose/Dynasty * Greatness * Greensilver *Grendelhare Grang (Grendel, formerly Bastat) * Grif * Griffin * Griffy * Gulfstream * Gryffin H. * Halo (previously Luana) * Hanna * Happeh * Happy * Haunt(ed)? * Hawk * Haze * Hazel * Hemalorus * Helminth (I'm not sure if I spelled it right) * Hidden Treeline/Hurricane * Hiraeth (previously RubyLavender) * Hootsie * Hoshi (I think she changed her nickname, though) * Hydra * Hyperbole I. * Icarus * Icicle/Scarlet/ (I forgot) * Imagine * Imperial * Indominus/Inky/Wyvern * Inkblot * Inky/Wyvern/Indominus * Insanity * Inspiration * Iris * Irukinjandi * Ishmael * Ivory * Ivy J. * Jackal * Jade * Jade Dragon/Nephrite * Jade River * Jadeseeker * Jasper * Joker * Jokester * Jonah * Joy * Juniper K. * Kaitlyn * Kathy * Katrina * Kayfox * Ketchup * Key (previously Rebel) * King * Kip (previously Cookie) * KitCat * Kite * Kitsune * Knight * Knot * Kodah * Koi * Koray * Kyanite (previously Nightlight) L. * Lahash (previously Samurai) * Lana * Laurel * Lavender * Lector * Legend * Lemon * Leopard * Lighting * Lightningdragon * Lily * Livvy Sway * Logan * Longclaw *Lost Child/Lost/River/River Lily * Luminous (previously Shi, Selkie, and some more I can't remember) * Luna * Luna alpha * Lunaheart * LunaStar * Lupa * Lykaina (I hope I spelled that right)/Vothesi (I hope I spelled that right too) * Lynx M. * Macaw (now Seabiscuit) * Maelstrom * Mamon * Maori Hurricane * Maple * Maplenan * Marine * Marx * Meep * Mer * Mercy * Midsummer * Midwinter * Mighty * Mills * Min * Minnow * Minute * Mirage * Miri * Mist * Mockingbird * Mocking-jay * Mod Brrr-cky B. * Mod Eerf/Freedom * Mod Sarah E. * Moon * Moonflight N. * Nacho * Natalie * Necro(mancer) * Neela * Nephrite * Neptune (previouslyLuna/Artemis on another account) * Nevermore * Night * Nightmare * Nightseeker * NightWolf * Niko * Nocturnal * Nova * Nyx O. * Oak/LeafWing * Oblivion/Amethyst/Amy * Ocean * Oncilla * Onomatopoeia/Roar/Ono * Onyx * Opal * Opti * Ora P. * Paleo * Pancakes * Pangolin * Paradise * Paradox * Peeta * Pendragon * Penguin * Peregrine * PeriDot (previously Piksel) * Periwinkle * Pessimisticwaffle * Petal Pelt * Petrichor * Phoenix * Phynix (previously Sphinx) * Pixie * Pizza * Platinum * Pluto * Poppy * Prim (previously Pineapple) * Princess Mononoke * Prim (formerly Pineapple) * Prism * Prodigy * Puffin * Puppy * Purple * Pythagoras Q. * Quail * Quartz/Cherry * Quasar (previously Meta and Alpha (not to be confused with Alphawolf)) R. * Rae * Raiden * Rain * Rainbow * Raven * Ray * Reading * Rebel * Rebel * Ren * Renegade * Riki * Riptide * Riri (previously Starry) * Rivulet * Rocky * Rolayè * Rose Opal/R.O. (previously Opal) * Ruby Sky * Rune (previously Swampy) S. * Saber/Kobra/Kraken * Sage * Sahara * Samwise * Sandstorm * Sanetra * Saph * Sapph * Saturn * Scar * Scarletlion * Scorch * Scroll * Sea * Seabiscuit (previously Macaw on another account) * Sea-Fire * Seafoam * Seance (previously Kit) * Seapool * Seawings * Seeker * Serendipity * SeSe * Shadowwarrior * Shion (formerly Drago) * Silverskies * Singularity * Skye * Slushy * Snapple * Snow * Snowbelle * Snowfall * Snowfox * Sol * Solstice * Sorrel * Spades * Spirit * Splashy * Spring * Star * Stardust * Stargazer * Starry (previously Wolfie, not to be confused with Riri, who also went by Starry) * Steve * Stormbringer * Stormy (Previously StormySkies and Starscream) * Summer * Sunstalker * Supernova * Suthay * Sylvia * Sythe T. * Tanis * Teal * Tesla * Theta * Thirteen * Thunder * Thunderstorm * Tide * Tiger * Time * Toffee * Topaz * Torchie * Twilight * Tulip * Turquoise * Turtle * TW U. * Unicorn * Unique V. * Vamporizer * Vapour * Velicoraptor (previosly Black eye and Twig) * Vertigo/Vellichor Dauntless * Vine * Violè * Violet * VirtualVividLively/LivVirtual * Vision Dreamer * Vul (previously Lily) W. * Water Rose * Weird * Wetdog * White * Wild * Wildfire * Windstorm * Winter * Winter-Ink/Astatine * Wizard * Wolf (previously Benjamin) * Wolfheart * Wolfie (now Starry, not to be confused with Riri, who also went by Starry) * Wyrm * Wyvern/Indominus/Inky X. * Xanii * Xenon Y. * Yellow * Yuuki Z. * Zane * Zealand * Zebra * Zephyr * Zodiac (previously Seaheart) Category:WoFMB Category:WoFMBers